Keisengan Eren
by Vaille23
Summary: Eren Jaeger siswa kelas 2 SMA yang kehabisan uang buat pulang. Dengan akal cerdiknya dia yakin bakal selamat sampe rumah. Tapi siapa sangka Eren akan...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Eren Jaeger siswa kelas 2 SMA yang kehabisan uang buat pulang. Dengan akal cerdiknya dia yakin bakal selamat sampe rumah. Tapi siapa sangka Eren akan...**

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime isayama .-.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: TYPO!Yaoi RivaEren!gaje, abal, dll lah. Yaoi gak kerasa (mungkin?)**

"Eren Jaeger...Jean Kirchstein..sudah berapa kali saya bilang berhenti berantem di kelas! Sekarang apa yang bikin kalian berantem sekarang? Siapa yang salah?"dengan muka galaknya yang gak nyantai, sir Erwin wali kelas Eren dan Jean berhasil membuat ruang guru yang semula agak rame menjadi hening.

"Eren yang salah. Dia menjatuhkan makan siang saya sir"kata Jean membela diri.

"Aku kan gak sengaja! Jean yang tiba-tiba nonjok muka saya sir! Padahal saya udah minta maaf! Jean yang salah!"Eren ikut membela diri dengan emosian.

"Eren yang salah! Udah salah gak ngaku lagi!Dasar 'bodoh sejati' sih lo!"ejek Jean.

"Apaan yang 'bodoh sejati'!? Nilai ulangan kimia gue lebih tinggi dari lo! Lo tuh yang 'bodoh sejati'!"balas Eren mengejek Jean.

"NOMOR SATU..."begitu mendengar kalimat 'nomor satu' nya Erwin, mereka berdua langsung cepat-cepat menulis nomor di buku yang mereka bawa.

Yap, Ulangan...

.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng teng!

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Eren dkk siap buat pulang yang dinantikan semua murid. Biasanya Eren pulang bareng Armin, Jean, dan Mikasa naik bus. Tapi kali ini dia mesti pulang sendiri.

"Aku pulang sendiri? Emang kalian ada apa?"Tanya Eren.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub"kata Mikasa, cewek tersixpack satu sekolah.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub juga. Gomen Eren.."Kata Armin.

"Aku nungguin Mikasa. Sekalian nganterin dia pulang"kata Jean.

"Ya elah Jean! Yang ada juga kamu yang dilindungin ama Mikasa!Ayolah Jean...plisss temenin aku pulang!"kata Eren dengan muka melas.

"Kenapa mesti aku?lo naksir sama gue?"kata Jean iseng.

"Ngapain juga naksir sama muka kuda kayak lo!Ya udah kalo kalian gak mau pulang bareng aku!"Eren pergi layaknya anak kecil gak dibeliin mainan.

.

.

.

.

"Mesti naik bus dua kali lagi! Panas-panasan begini. Uang cuma pas buat naik bus dua kali doang lagi! Tuh dia busnya"Eren masuk ke bus dan duduk sendiri. Eren ngecek dompetnya siapa tau ada uang nyempil buat beli minum. Dan saat Eren ngecek dompetnya pengamen dateng.

Rencananya Eren gak mau ngasih uangnya, tapi pas liat muka pengamennya yang garang tanpa sadar Eren kasih uangnya. Setelah pengamen itu pergi Eren baru nyadar kalo uangnya jadi gak cukup buat naik bus selanjutnya.

"Mampus gue gak bisa pulang!Gimana caranya nih..langsung kabur aja gitu pas turun?Jangan ah ntar jadi buronan. Oh iya pake cara itu aja!"kata Eren dalam , mikir deng..

.

.

Eren turun dari bus pertama. Selama nunggu bus kedua Eren sibuk ngacak-ngacak bajunya seragamnya. Dibuat kotor tanpa mikirin perasaan emaknya yang nyuci-_-. Bus kedua dateng. Eren naik ke bus itu.

"Misi pak, bu, kakak, adek saya mau nyanyi lagu yang lagi ngetren sekarang. Suara saya emang rada enggak bagus tapi saya nyari kerjaan halal"kata Eren curcol.

SKIP EREN NANYI

Eren nyodorin tangannya ke penumpang bus. Buat remaja cewek dan ibu-ibu Eren godain biar ngasih uangnya. Hasilnya? Lumayan berhasil. Buat bapak-bapak sama mas-mas ya gak digodain. Ntar dikira yaoi-_- eh tapi kalo mas-masnya ganteng digodain juga mau kali ren~#eh?

Ketika Eren nyodorin tangannya ke salah satu siswa yang statusnya dianggap Eren sebagai seorang Mahasiswa itu malah menatap Eren datar.

Merasa terganggu, Eren akhirnya buka mulut.

"Kalo gak mau ngasih ya gak pa-pa"Kata Eren kesal karena diliatin mulu. Mahasiswa itu menarik lengan Eren. "E..eh? Mau ngasih ya? Ma..maaf kalo tersinggung mas.." 

Mahasiswa itu memberhentikan busnya dan turun bersama Eren yang lengannya masih dipegang.

"Saya gak mau turun disini mas! Saya mau diapain!? Diculik!?"Eren panik dan berusaha melepas tangannya. Berhasil lepas! Eren langsung ngibrit naik bus yang lain. Kali ini uang Eren cukup buat sekali naik bus hasil dari ngamennya tadi.

.

.

_Besoknya_

"Eh masa kemaren ada Mahasiswa aneh yang mau nyulik aku"curhat Eren ke Armin, Mikasa, dan Jean saat makan siang.

"Terus kamu apain penculiknya!?" tanya Armin yang kaget.

"Alah palingan boong!"kata Jean.

"HAH?Besok Eren gak boleh pulang sendiri lagi. TITIK"kata Mikasa.

"Seriusan! Aku nyaris diculik kemaren!"kata Eren meyakinkan.

"Gimana ceritanya? Kok bisa sampai diculik?"tanya Armin.

"Panjang deh! Entar pas pelajaran Fisika kuceritain! Miss Christa kan baik, ngobrol juga gak masalah"kata Eren nyantai. Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Eren dkk balik ke kelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya Fisika.

.

.

Eren yang lagi ngobrol-ngobrol sama Connie sambil nungguin Miss Christa yang statusnya sebagai guru Fisika itu datang.

"Miss Christa dateng! Siap-siap!"teriak Sasha menandakan Miss Christa datang. Tapi begitu Miss Christa masuk kelas ada seorang manusia bertubuh pendek, memakai kemeja mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Anak-anak ini guru baru kalian. Dia masih Mahasiswa dalam masa KKN. Dia disini..."kata Miss Christa.

Eren tidak terlalu peduli dengan guru barunya dan masih ngobrol dengan Connie.

"...menggantikan saya mengajar Fisika. Mulai hari ini"

DHEG!

Begitu Eren mendengar guru Fisika yang baik itu diganti, Eren secepatnya nengok ke depan.

APA

YANG BENER

GAK MUNGKIN

BERCANDANYA JELEK AH

Sosok yang bisa bikin Eren berkata seperti itu adalah manusia pendek di depan yang berdiri di samping Miss Christa.

Eren gak bakal nyangka kalo guru Fisikanya itu diganti sama...

"Nama saya Rivaille. Mohon bantuannnya"

Mahasiswa yang mau menculiknya kemarin!

**TBC**

A/N: Halo ._. akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic snk juga. Gimana ficnya nih? Gaje+abal yak? Maap senpai T_T. Review pliiiiisss ^^

**Wafer03coklat **.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Eren Jaeger siswa kelas 2 SMA yang kehabisan uang buat pulang. Dengan akal cerdiknya dia yakin bakal selamat sampe rumah. Tapi siapa sangka Eren akan...**

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime isayama .-.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: TYPO!Shounen-Ai RivaEren!gaje, abal, dll lah.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Kau...!Kau yang kemarin di bus itu kan!?"Teriak Eren sambil menunjuk ke arah Rivaille.

"Ah..Jadi kau ada di kelasku? Untunglah"kata Rivaille dengan muka datarnya yang khas.

"Untung apanya! Miss, kemarin saya naik bus dan saya bertemu orang ini! Waktu saya lagi ngamen dia malah narik saya keluar bus! Dia penculik Miss!"Teriak Eren menyebarkan aibnya sendiri.

"Kau..ngamen Eren?"tanya Connie. Jean sudah ketawa ngakak di kursinya.

"Eh..anu..itu..yah..."Eren kicep. Celaka gue, aib sial gue ketauan sekelas! Ini gara-gara Mahasiswa cebol itu!

"Hihihi sudahlah Eren. Duduk kembali di kursimu dan Sir Rivaille silakan mengajar. Saya pamit dulu"pamit Miss Christa yang masih cekikikan.

Eren duduk kembali di kursinya sambil menahan malu. Rivaille mengabsen satu persatu kelasnya dan pelajaran dimulai. Selama pelajaran Eren sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sibuk menyakan Rivaille saat istirahat nanti.

**_Istirahat_**

"Hey Eren! Kau nyanyi apa pas ngamen begitu? Hahahaha ada gitu yang mau ngasih uang?"sindir Jean.

"Sorry Jean aku ada urusan! Dadah!"Eren berlari keluar kelas mengejar Rivaille sambil membawa selembar kertas yang daritadi dia pegang.

"Urusan apa sampai Eren bawa kertas gitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia mau belajar di perpustakaan?"kata Armin curiga.

"Mungkin. Aah tapi itu bukan Eren banget deh!"kata Jean. "Jajan yuk!"ajak Jean ke kantin.

"Aku akan menemani Eren"Mikasa keluar kelas untuk mencari Eren. Jadi yang ada disitu hanya Jean dan Armin.

Jean melirik Armin "Kau mau mengikutinya juga atau mau ikut jajan denganku?"tanya Jean agak kesal. Armin bingung menjawabnya. Dia mengkhawatirkan Eren, tapi dia juga pengen jajan bareng Jean. Jean menduga Armin menolak ajakannya, tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Armin Jean langsung pergi.

GREP!

Armin menggenggam tangan Jean "A..aku ikut jajan saja! Bareng Jean"kata Armin. Jean tersenyum melihat Armin lalu merangkul pundaknya dan pergi ke kantin.

**_Ruang Guru_**

Eren mengetuk pintu ruang guru tiga kali. Pintu berwarna coklat itu akhirnya dibuka oleh Miss Hanji.

"Miss Hanji, ada sir Rivaille?"tanya Eren.

"Hum..tadi ada. Mungkin ke perpustakaan? atau UKS? coba saja periksa"kata Miss Hanji.

"Makasih miss!". Eren segera berlari ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sekolah Eren bisa dibilang agak besar, tapi jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa maupun guru. Soalnya buku-bukunya sudah bukan jamannya lagi. Yaah...buku-buku tahun 1900-an lah.

Eren membuka pintu perpustakaan. Di dalamnya gelap. Sebenarnya Eren agak takut di perpustakaan. Eren takut didatangi hantu yang pernah diceritakan ibunya dulu. Dengan hati-hati sambil mengucapkan jampi-jampi, Eren berani menjelajahi perpustakaan ini. Saat Eren sampai pada rak paling pojok belakang tiba-tiba pundaknya dipegang seseorang.

"HUWAAA!Si...siapa!?"teriak Eren ketakutan sambil menutup matanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah?". Eren membuka sedikit tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup mata. Rupanya itu Rivaille yang dicarinya daritadi

"Si..sir Rivaille! Aku mencari anda tadi! Rupanya anda di perpustakaan.."kata Eren yang sudah tenang "Sedang apa anda disini?"tanya Eren.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jadi untuk apa kau mencariku?". Rivaille menyenderkan punggungnya di rak buku yang besar.

"Ano..anda tau saya kan? Saya yang waktu di bus itu..."kata Eren memulai duluan.

"Ya. Lalu?"tanya Rivaille

"Saya cuma mau menanyakan kenapa saat di bus itu anda menarik tangan saya?"tanya Eren to the point. Rivaille mengubah arah pandangannya yang tadinya melihat ke buku menjadi ke Eren.

"Menurutmu?"

Eren bingung menjawabnya "Saya tidak tahu sir. Kan' anda yang melakukannya"Eren takut kalau guru barunya ini marah.

"Begitu..Kalau begitu aku pergi". Rivaille keluar dari perpustakaan. Sementara Eren masih di perpustakaan.

"Huh gagal! Ya sudahlah! Lagian kenapa aku harus memikirkan ini sampai segitunya? Mungkin Rivaille hanya-"Eren kaget begitu pintu perpustakaan kembali dibuka. Yang membukanya adalah Rivaille yang sekarang berada di depan Eren. "A..ada apa lagi sir?Ada yang ketinggalan..?"tanya Eren yang merasa aneh karena Rivaille.

"Tadi..kau sebut aku apa?"tanya Rivaille

"Eh..yang mana s..sir?Sa..saya tidak menyebut nama anda.."kata Eren takut. Memangnya tadi aku ngomong apa?

"Yang tadi. Lanjutan katamu tadi. Kau menyebutku Rivaille. Tanpa embel-embel 'sir'"kata Rivaille membelakangi Eren.

"Oh yang itu. Saya nggak sengaja menyebutkannya sir..maaf"kata Eren meminta maaf. Rivaille diam sebentar.

"Tidak sengaja, huh? Jadi kau belum ingat?"kata Rivaille masih membelakangi Eren.

"Eh? Ingat tentang apa sir? Bukankah kita baru bertemu kemarin?"Eren berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. Apa dia ada pernah bertemu Rivaille sebelumnya?

"Kalau begini apa kau akan ingat Eren?". Rivaille mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Eren yang membuat Eren meraasa geli dan menjauhi Rivaille.

"A..apa yang anda lakukan sir..?"tanya Eren yang sudah mulai takut. Rivaille mencopot dasinya lalu menunjukannya di depan muka Eren.

"Kau ingat wangi ini?"

Eren mencoba mengenali wangi yang ada di dasinya Rivaille. "Kau ingat sesuatu?"tanya Rivaille lagi.

"A..aku tidak tahu sir. Wangi ini sama seperti wangi kue kering?"tebak Eren ngasal. Rivaille memasang kembali dasinya.

"Huh, sudahlah lupakan."Rivaille pergi dari perpustakaan. _Apa aku kurang meyakinkannya? Apa aku harus berbuat lebih jauh dari itu agar dia ingat siapa dirinya? Lebih...jauh? _

_Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan melakukannya 'lagi'_

_Eren..._

A/N: Halooooo!Akhirnya chap 2nya kelar (- -). Makasih banyak reviewnya! Terus sepertinya aib saya udah ketauan sama 'seseorang. TOLONG jangan disebar plis (bagi yang merasa (- -). Di chap 2 ini akhirnya alurnya kecepetan lagi ya? Huhuhu saya gak tau mesti digimanain lagi -_-, kalo ada saran boleh kok boleh. Reviewnya ditunggu..!(kalo gk mau gk pa-pa sih ._. makasih yang udh baca,fav,follow!)


End file.
